Timeline
The following is a timeline for Xenosaga. Sources for this timeline include the games and a poster that came with the XS3 guide. Although Xenosaga and Xenogears are said to be set in different continuities, the events within each game's continuity within the T.C. era are almost exactly identical up to a certain point. However, there are divergencies, and it is technically an assumption that the same events occurred in each game, so please do not use Perfect Works as a source for the Xenosaga timeline. Before Christ Era 7-2 B.C. * Jesus Christ is born. Anno Domini Era A.D. 30-33 * Ormus has existed before Jesus's crucifixion. * Jesus is crucified. * The Maiden of Mary Magdalene dies. * Yeshua leaves Mary Magdalene. * Mary Magdalene dies. * The Apostles store Mary Magdalene's body in Rennes-le-Château. A.D. 20XX *An object is unearthed in Lake Turkana, Kenya by Dr. T. Masuda and his team. The object is dated as being 15 billion years old, meaning that it has either existed as long as the universe has or it existed even before the universe was created. The object is designated Magnetic Abnormal Matter but among researchers it came to be called the Zohar. * The Zohar discovered by Masuda was transferred to Vector Industries's labs in Toronto, Canada, where various examinations and experiments were performed upon it. * Vector Industries scientist Grimoire Verum performs the link experiment. A.D. 2510 *T.C. (Transcend Christ) is adopted. Transcend Christ Era T.C. 0016 *Earth is re-named "Lost Jerusalem." Blank Space of 4500 Years *During this time the Galaxy Federation expands to half a million planets throughout the known universe. The Galaxy Federation is also forced to relocate its capital four times, eventually ending up on Fifth Jerusalem. T.C. 4591 * The Life Recycling Act is passed. T.C. 4637 * Jan Sauer is born. T.C. 4638 * Sharon Rozas is born. T.C. 4639 * Erich Weber is born. T.C. 4640 * Mikhail Ortmann is born. T.C. 4644 * Melisse Ortus is born. T.C. 4656 * Joaquin Rozas is born. T.C. 4667 *''Xenosaga: Pied Piper. *Jan Sauer kills himself. T.C. 4669 *Jan Sauer is revived as Ziggurat 8. *Melisse Ortus founds Scientia, an anti-U.M.N. group. T.C. 4700 * Sellers is born. T.C. 4701 * Joachim Mizrahi is born. T.C. 4703 * Professor (Haksheen White) is born. T.C. 4711 * Helmer is born. T.C. 4723 * Juli Mizrahi is born. * Margulis is born. * Pierre Ruryk is born. T.C. 4726 * Boss (Stubb) is born. T.C. 4727 * Kazuichi Moriyama is born. * Matthews is born. T.C. 4731 * Andrew Cherenkov is born. T.C. 4732 *Jin Uzuki is born. *Pellegri is born. T.C. 4734 * Mai Magus is born. * Vanderkam is born. T.C. 4735 * Luis Virgil is born. T.C. 4737 * Febronia is created. T.C. 4738 * Lapis Roman is born. * Tony is born. T.C. 4739 * Kevin Winnicot is born. T.C. 4740 or 4741 *Canaan is born. *Rubedo is born. *Albedo Piazzolla is born. *Citrine is born. *Nigredo is born. *Hammer is born. *Sakura Mizrahi is born. *Scott is born. T.C. 4742 *Hermann is born. T.C. 4743 *The Zohar is recovered by the Immigrant Fleet, eventually ending up in the hands of the Galaxy Federation. *Allen Ridgeley is born. T.C. 4745 *Shion Uzuki is born. Shion is a reincarnation of the Maiden of Mary Magdalene. *Shelley Godwin is born. *Togashi Yukihira is born. T.C. 4747 * Planet Michtam is destroyed. Kevin Winnicot is the only survivor. * Mary Godwin is born. * Miyuki Itsumi is born. * Doctus is born. T.C. 4753 *The Miltian Conflict. Miltia is locked into the Abyss. *Richard is born. T.C. 4754 * The Life Recycling Act is revoked. T.C. 4763 * The Miltian Charter is enacted. T.C. 4765 * Kevin Winnicot dies, killed by the KOS-MOS Archetype. T.C. 4767 * ''Episode I and II. * After Episode II, Xenosaga: A Missing Year occurs. T.C. 4768 * Episode III. Category:Xenosaga